earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Harappa
Harappa is a town located at the heart of indus river. It was created by Viktorspecial in late september. The town has currently 21 members and is in /t list 2. It's a part of Indian_empire. The flag is green with a blue line and a white circle in the middle. The flag is the most represents the most importrant geographical "factors". * The green stands for it's fertile valley, compared to the hostile enviroment. * The blue line is the Indus river. * Finally the white circle stands for the rich past and the promising future for Harappa. History Pre-Harappan era (201?/??/??-2017/09/25) * A fortress was built * The fortress fell to Tazaia, the ruins stand today Old Harappan era (2017/09/25-2018/01/01) This period was a time Harappa wasn't giving any attention internationally. The town was small and focused on internal stuff. * Harappa was created (Sep 25th) * The Harappan castle begins to construct (Sep 30th) * Harappa joins Persia (early nov) * First phase of the Harappan castle is finished (early nov) * A road begins to construct to Pasargade. It was later on abandoned. * Harappa becomes inactive (early nov-mid dec) * Harappa leaves Persia (dec 20th) * Second phase of Harappan castle begins (dec 23rd) * "Struggle of Harappa" (dec 24th- Jan 5th) Harappan growth era (2018/01/01-ongoing) Harappa began to grow both in size and in players and influence * Harappa begins to quickly grow in players (Jan 3rd) * Magenent asks harappa to join India (Jan 5th) * Harappa begins to expand to take over the south indus river valley (Jan 7th) * A road between Harappa and Neodonia is built (Jan 10th) * a major mine starts under harappa * The flag is designed (Jan 20th) * The inner harappan walls begins to construct (Jan 27th) * Harappa reaches /t list 5 (Jan 29th) * The first outpost is created * After the removal of the inactive, harappa reaches /t list 2 (feb 6th) * Harappa leaves india, increasing tensions with neodonia (Feb 13th) * The second outpost is created (feb * Harappa reaches 20 players (feb 23rd) Large projects The Harappan defense complex The Harappan castle will be a mix of a palace and a castle. The mayor Viktorspecial will live there. The project started by an inspiration from an nearby neglected fortress. It will have more details and towers then it currently The size will also increase. The construction of the fortress had started almost the same time Harappa was founded and it has ben under construction since then. The same purpose will be made/used for the fortress reserve and a future project to build the south harappan castle. The walls that will defend Harappa and possibly Neodonia is an ongoing project. It will more or less connect the castles, fortresses and bases in Harappa. It will be divided in the inner wall and the outer wall. The northern part of the inner wall is the only one currently in construction. it's surrounding the Harappan garden. The Fortress reserve (future project) the fortress is largely in ruins. That will change. The fortress will be rebuilded and modified so it will be capable of defending Harappa. Tansindian channel (possible future project) It's a proposed project to connect Indus river with Ganges river. The biggest obstacle to this project is the main enemy town of India, Spindrift. Military * 2 personell with iron gear * 2 personell with mixed iron and diamond enchanted * * 32 TNT Category:Towns